


Guiding Light

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Character(s) of Color, Female Character of Color, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Non-Binary Character of Color, Other, POV Character of Color, POV LGBTQ Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Each of them know their pattern. Neither of them enjoy it, but they accept it, and each other.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintic/gifts).



> With many thanks to my beta. :)

“Again?” The question falls easily from Bunme’s lips, one they’ve asked so many times.

They run their dark hands over Semira’s body with the ease of a lover and the knowledge of a healer. They are someone who can check for injuries so quickly, especially on Semira’s own familiar ebony skin. It helps to know where all of the scars are, the ones from _the other_ brushes with death.

Bunme is grateful for Semira, there’s no doubt of that in their mind. It would just be simpler, maybe, if Semira valued herself at least half as much.

Bunme had stepped into their power as the local healer, and that had given them a purpose. They know some other people don’t feel the call to healing, or any other. It is a simple choice for Bunme. Healing is connection. And connection is life.

A life that is simple, lived past the edge of the village, in the woods. 

They know Semira is comforted in the place Bunme calls home, and it is part of what drew them together. But it has never been enough.

Bunme is tired. It’s sundown, and they would be happier to see Semira now if it weren’t for all of the blood soaking through her clothes.

Bunme lets their tears fall.. Salt water is cleansing, and grief is real.

“Again?” is the word on Bunme’s lips, but it isn’t a question. It’s a fact of life, with Semira.

“I’m sorry,” Semira says, because she needs to and not because it won’t happen again.

Both of them say the things they’ve always said, because they will remain the same people they’ve always been.

It is the price of the connection that they share. There is a love there, and it is real. It is only that in certain matters love may never be enough.

Bunme is ready moments later with salve and bandages. “You’ve really-- This is--”

“I know. But I made it home to you, and it feels like--”

“Any of the other times?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“Just because your lover is aware of the healing arts does _not_ mean--”

Semira winces at the words, and Bunme pulls back from her, pulling in their emotions as well..

But they can’t help meeting Semira’s eyes, and their gazes lock.

“I’m sorry,” Semira says, more quietly. “I trust you, and your skill, but you’re right. I shouldn’t put myself at such risk.”

“Of course you shouldn’t. I understand it to be part of your nature, however.”

“Love.”

“No. Tonight, you rest. You may do so here, but it’s resting you will do. These cuts are deep.” Bunme is not gentle as they place the last bandage, and they know Semira can feel every tug.

“They are.”

“I wish you didn’t--”

“I wish you wouldn’t cry.”

Laughter makes its way past the tears, but they do not stop, either. “I suppose you would. And I will never change you--”

“Bunme.”

Semira leans forward, and her injuries are worth a wince, but she is single-minded as she moves in to kiss Bunme, then drawing her lover to her, cupping one of their beautiful healing hands in hers.

Bunme lets out a noise and shakes her head, “I can’t--you’re too injured--I--”

“I’m always injured. I know what your hands can do. We’re long past pretending this is all herbs, Bunme. Please.”

“So we can--”

“So I can be close to you again. I didn’t mean to get this hurt, and I don’t mean to take advantage--it’s just I--”

“The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“And it’s you,” Semira says.

Bunme runs their hands over Semira once more and light pours forth, green and gold and blue mixing into a golden aqua glow. This is more light than Bunme has ever pulled forward for anyone. They think of how many times they have healed Semira, and how it was Semira who saw Bunme do this openly for the very first time, a secret kept in confidence.

Bunme is even more tired as the light fades. Semira pulls them close. “See?.My thanks, love. And now it’s you who needs rest. Let me bring you to it.”

Bunme allows Semira to lift them into her arms. She carries Bunme expertly to bed, pulls herself from her blood-soaked clothes with no blood remaining underneath. In moments like this, Semira is confident and ready to give back. 

There are other moments, like in the last nights before Semira leaves on a raid, that Bunme would take Semira herself and make every effort to make the warrior scream in the relative quiet of the woods. Today, though, there is only exhaustion--existential and more besides. Bunme is worn thin, but their body responds to Semira’s’ touch - as it always has - until they are quivering under Semira’s hands and tongue.

There are no words needed now. Long have the nights been like this--Semira coming to the healer who serves but does not quite fit with the others, and both of them emerging sated. Bunme does not fear war, for they are brave as any on a battlefield. And Semira has never feared the bountiful gifts of her lover that quietly, one moment at a time, save their settlement.

Semira has seen Bunme in this tired, worn state before. She has her own ways of knowing Bunme’s body, venerated as it is for its gift of healing. She moves gently and slow, as honored to be here as any of the settlement. Perhaps moreso.

The rise of emotions between them is the only thing lending any urgency and Semira knows how to calm and soothe and bring about the feelings that her love needs in this moment.

Bunme quakes first and then comes to a shivering stop, finding release as night falls. Their love is comfortable despite everything, all quiet and restful. Sleep will come soon. 

Semira lays beside them, cradling their body beneath the coverings and sleep descends with the night, bringing them both peace.


End file.
